Haunted
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Draco has always been obsessed with Harry. When he decides to act upon it in the worst way possible, Ron and Hermione are left to pick up the broken pieces - but will Draco stop there or continue indulging in his desires without consequence?


_Hey there! Okay I really need to stop to starting new stories but I see so much fluffy Drarry both in fanfiction and on Youtube and I'm like "no they would not be fluffy" because canon proved they hated each other. However, there will be Drarry in this fic, based on how it is shown in canon and it will be a lot darker than most people imagine it. This is set during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Warnings for semi-graphic RAPE scene in this chapter. This is also written for the 200 Different Pairings Challenge for Pairing number 184 as a love triangle between the three characters – a very dark love triangle._

* * *

 **1\. The Biggest Sacrifice**

"I really don't know what you see in her mate," Harry Potter said to his best friend Ron Weasley as they hang out in a somewhat secluded area near the Shrieking Shack. It had been awhile since it had just been the two of them. Not that he minded Hermione's company of course but it was nice it was just the two of them for a change because it gave him the time to relax and take a little time away from the Occlumency lessons.

"I just wanted a girlfriend," Ron grumbled a bit. "But even I'm tired of her now. Not to mention Hermione's been so on edge around me. I'm glad we got out today."

Harry had to roll his eyes. He knew Ron had only begun dating Lavender to prove to his sister that he could get a snogging partner and didn't have the experience of a 12-year-old. Ginny had been quite harsh to her brother but Ron was an idiot, going out with Lavender because of that.

"You can do better than her," Harry said without really thinking about it. He hadn't really been as vocal about it as Hermione had but the truth was, living with the Dursleys all his life, he had grown used to disappointment so he hadn't reacted as badly. This was despite the fact that he realized his feelings for his best friend had been changing but he would be happy for Ron if Lavender was really the person he wanted. Ron was about to reply to Harry when suddenly ropes came out of virtually nowhere, attacking Ron and tying him up. Harry's eyes widened and he scowled, quickly pulling out his wand although he did stumble a little when Draco Malfoy stepped out his wand pointing to Ron's head. He stared, wondering what was going on. Was Malfoy going to curse him like he did to Katie Bell?

"What's the deal Malfoy?" Harry said keeping a tight grip on his wand.

Draco simply smirked. "Relax Potter, don't get your knickers in a twist yet. I'm sure you remember…the choice you made. You chose Weaslebee over me for your best friend and I wonder…will you make the same choice now?"

There was something about Malfoy's voice that was so different that it sent chills down his spine but he tried not to let it show. "Of course." Harry would always choose Ron no matter how jealous it made Malfoy. However, this time it only made him smirk wider causing Harry's heart to sink further.

"Good," Draco said before humming. "I won't harm a hair on Weaslebee's head if you give me what I want. If you don't, I'll use the Killing Curse."

Harry's blood turned cold and he went pale. "D-don't hurt him…" He couldn't watch another friend die, not one that had come to mean something more to him even if he was too clueless to see it.

Draco chuckled. "Good boy." He stepped closer to Harry. "I've always loved you, Potter. Didn't you ever wonder why I always followed you around? I admired you, I wanted to be closer to the famous Harry Potter but you never really noticed me did you? Not in front of Weaslebee and the Mudblood. But today, you won't have much of a choice. Accept my love and become mine or suffer the consequences."

"Malfoy, you bastard," Ron snarled, fury seeming to override his fear of being killed right now as Malfoy talked to Harry as if he were some sort of possession. "I swear if you touch him…once I'm out of here I'll…"

"It's okay, Ron," Harry cut his best friend off, trying to give him a shaky but reassuring smile. "You're always worth it."

"Harry," Ron said, voice turning weak. "Don't…please…he'll hurt you. I can't stand that."

Draco chuckled, although it contained no humour. "Cut the sappiness. I don't have all day."

Harry exhaled, turning away from Ron and looking to face Draco. It didn't take a genius to understand what Draco meant but Harry didn't want his best friend to die. He knew he felt more for Ron than just a best friend, he knew his feelings for his best friend were like his mother's and father's feelings towards each other. But that was a different matter entirely. Even if those feelings didn't exist, he didn't want to lose his precious friend. Not like Sirius or his parents. "Okay. Just don't hurt him and I won't resist." His voice shook but he tried to steady it.

"No Harry!" Ron protested, beginning to struggle more. "Fight him! Don't worry about me!"

Harry shook his head at Ron. "I can't lose you. I won't lose you." He ignored the trembling his voice gave, trying to steady it as Draco inched closer to him but he forced himself to just stand there and take whatever Draco would do to him which he had a good idea on what it was. Draco had always been obsessed with him but he had never thought it was this much.

"Such a kind-heart you are," Draco drawled, moving close enough to Harry that their bodies were almost touching. "We'll be close, Potter. Closer than you've been with anyone." His voice sounded crazed and Harry felt bile rise up his throat as Draco stroked his cheek in an almost tender manner.

"Get the hell away from him!" Ron cried, beginning to struggle more now that a wand wasn't being pointed at his head, even though the magical ropes Draco had conjured weren't so easy to get rid of.

Draco threw a smug smirk at him. "Relax, Weaslebee you're old enough to watch a little porn."

Harry flinched at those words, shutting his eyes not hearing Ron's angry retort. If this was going to happen, he didn't want to witness it. A shudder escaped him as Draco began unbuttoning his shirt and he had to bite his lip to keep from squirming. He was scared – he was scared at what was about to happen to him but even more, he was scared that if he showed any resistance, Ron would pay for it.

"Relax," Draco's voice whispered in Harry's ear as he finished the unbuttoning of the shirt and threw it aside. "This will hurt a lot more if you're tense."

"It'll hurt me anyway," Harry said in a small voice. "Because you're not the person I want."

Draco slapped Harry. "Don't make me angry!"

"You bastard!" Ron snarled when Draco slapped Harry. "Do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone! He doesn't want you! I swear you'll pay for this!"

"Will I?" Draco said, a dark chuckle escaping him. "You don't seem to realise just how powerless you are right now. Let me give a demonstration." Within moments, he allowed his hands to roam down Harry's chest, touching every inch of the bare skin he could reach. Harry shivered, unwillingly beginning to squirm despite his own promises not to. He was silenced with another strike to the face.

"H-Harry…" Ron's voice cracked, his own eyes watering as he blinked them back. "Please run. It's…I'm not worth it. Please run away. Save yourself from this filth."

Tears cascaded down Harry's cheeks. "Haven't you figured it out, Ron?" His voice was shaky and his eyes still tightly shut, but he spoke anyway. "You're more than just a friend."

"How sweet," Draco mocked. "You finally admitted your pathetic feelings."

"I…what?" Ron stared for a moment, slightly distracted and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Being the one Harry would most sorely miss, being the one Harry always encouraged and believed in, even when no one else did…his heart clenched from both the pain of his helplessness and the fact that he had been so stupid. How much had he hurt Harry already by snogging Lavender all the time? Why did Harry even love him when all of this was his fault?

"Feeling sentimental Weaslebee?" Draco said glancing at him. "You think it really matters anymore how either of you feel? He's mine now."

Ron's confusion was immediately evaporated and his eyes narrowed at Draco. "If you dare do anything further to Harry, Malfoy I swear I'll kill you! No I'll torture you slowly then murder you! Let him go or else…"

Draco laughed and that laugh sent chills down both Harry and Ron's spine and his eyes flickered with malice as he looked at Ron. "I'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, I'll show you how helpless you really are."

Ron's eyes widened. He wouldn't…would he? It seemed none of them knew how vile Draco could be. "Don't you…"

Draco ignored him now, unbuttoning Harry's trousers and pulling them off of his legs, followed by his underwear. He reached over, capturing Harry's lips in his own and could feel the struggles emanating off the other but didn't relent, continuing to kiss the other boy unwillingly. His fingers trailed down the other's thigh, slowly entering him and rubbing gently. At this, Harry tried to kick out, beginning to thrash as hard as he could but Draco had him well pinned down. Ron's cries of protest and Harry's struggles fell on deaf ears and Draco was much too lost in his own pleasures. He had waited so long for this. It had been in his fourth year when he had received his first erection at seeing Harry in the Yule Ball and his obsession had only increased since then.

Besides, it wasn't really rape considering Harry had agreed to this to keep Ron safe and Draco deserved to do something that he pleasured. Once he felt as if Harry was wet enough, he broke the kiss and moved away temporarily to rid himself of his own clothes. Harry seemed to be refusing to look at him…it was a shame since his green eyes were gorgeous to look into but he was going to claim the boy he had wanted for so long that it was just a minor inconvenience. Without another thought, Draco thrust inside, his own moans of pleasure overriding Harry's screams of pain and resistance. Just as he was about to release his seed and truly claim Harry as his, something sent him flying off Harry and onto the ground face-first with a wand being pointed at him.

It was Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley and both looked downright furious. Hermione was the one who had the wand pointed at him though while Ginny had run over to free her brother.

"Get dressed and get the hell out of my sight," Hermione said in such a cold voice that Draco shivered. He had messed with the trio plenty of times in the past and even been punched in the face by her but right now, the look in her eyes gave him the feeling she would use the Cruciatus and not even regret it. He quickly got dressed, barely hearing anything else as he limped away from them. He knew one thing for sure – he didn't regret it.


End file.
